Les désirs de l'équipe 07
by dmarti17
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. Sasuke revient au village, et découvre que les changements dans la vie de Naruto ne sont pas forcément à son gout ...
1. Chapter 1

Two-shot :

Les désirs de l'équipe 7

* * *

Première partie.

* * *

Sasuke déambulait dans les rues de Konoha. Après l'interminable guerre ninja, il avait eu l'autorisation de revenir. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait battu l'espèce de déesse qui voulait contrôler le monde entier, avec l'aide de l'équipe 7. Grâce à sa rencontre avec le fondateur de l'art ninja, il avait gagné beaucoup de pouvoir, Naruto aussi. Rien que de penser à lui, Sasuke fut énervé. Comment cet idiot avait pu devenir si fort en à peine 3 ans ? Comment avait-il réussit à s'attirer les faveurs de tout le village ? Excédé, il essaya de garder son calme en entrant chez l'Hokage.

\- Entre Sasuke Uchiwa, lui dit-elle avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte

\- Bonjour Hokage, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Oui. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Je sais que tu n'es pas un idiot fini, alors répond gentiment.

\- Comme vous voulez ... il commençait déjà à s'énerver

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je veux devenir Hokage.

\- Je voulais dire à propos de ton ancienne équipe, je me fiche royalement de ce que tu veux devenir.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention. Je me fiche d'eux. Si je dois travailler avec eux, je le ferai, c'est tout.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà encastré dans le mur. Face à lui se tenait une terrifiante Hokage.

\- Ecoute moi bien petit, je ne le répéterais pas. La seule personne dans ce village qui ne te hais pas est Naruto. Par égard pour lui, je t'ai laissé revenir. Tu va intégrer la Team Kakashi. Si tu fais un seul faux pas, je t'explose. Si tu fais rater une seule mission, je t'explose. Si tu fais pleurer Sakura, je t'explose. Si tu fais du mal une nouvelle fois à Naruto, je te tue. Me comprends-tu ?

Terrifié, Sasuke hocha docilement la tête. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la violente femme s'assis à son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

\- La vieille ! Donne moi une mission, j'en ai marre de trainer à rien faire ! cria Naruto en se ruant sur l'Hokage.

\- Non.

\- Naruto, n'énerves pas Tsunade-sama sinon tu va finir comme Sasuke, encastré dans un mur, conseilla prudemment Sakura en entrant

\- Même pas peur, la vieille n'arrivera pas à me toucher. Une mission, JE VEUX UNE MISSION !

\- J'ai déjà dis non. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué ici pour m'amuser. Sasuke va intégrer la Team Kakashi, et Sai va aussi rester avec vous. S'il y en a un qui peut vous supporter c'est bien lui.

\- Oui Hokage-sama, il n'y a que moi ... dit doucement l'intéressé avant de se prendre un coup de Sakura

Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop atterré face au comportement de Naruto. En plus, l'Hokage ne s'énervait pas contre l'abruti... Sai avait du rentrer après la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez subir une épreuve, afin de vérifier si votre équipe pourra ou non être envoyée en mission. Rendez vous au stade d'entrainement numéro 5, demain, à 10 heure. Sakura, soigne Sasuke, il doit avoir 4 ou 5 côtes cassés. Oh, et Naruto, j'aimerai te parler en privée concernant Kyûbi.

\- Tu peux parler devant eux la vieille. Tu as trouvé une solution à mon problème avec Kurama ? demanda Naruto d'un air sérieux.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça va plaire au renard... J'ai trouvé comment extraire la conscience de Kyûbi de toi...

\- C'est super !

\- Laisse moi finir ! Il y a un léger problème... Il se retrouvera dans le corps d'un petit renard à 9 queues.

Soudain, les yeux de Naruto avait changé de couleur, et tout le monde regardait le démon renard avec une extrême attention, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve.

\- Tu te fous de moi espèce de folle ? demanda la voix sombre de Kurama. Un léger problème ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Tu essaie de m'affaiblir ?

\- Désolée Kyûbi. C'est soit ça, soit tu continu à partager le corps de Naruto. Vous m'avez explicitement demandé de trouver un moyen pour qu'aucun de vous ne meurt et que Naruto garde ton chakra. En plus, je dois faire en sorte que tu puisse fusionner avec lui n'importe quand. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- Hum. J'espère qu'il ne cours aucun risque pour toi, sinon tu entendra parler de moi. J'aime bien manger des vieilles comme toi le matin. De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment en lui ... Laisse nous y réfléchir un peu, Naruto ne semble pas emballé.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Kyûbi disparu. Sans un mot, Naruto partit. Sasuke sentit quelqu'un le tirer violemment, et vit Sakura le trainer de force dehors. L'entrevue était apparemment terminée.

\- Il ne va jamais accepté, déclara Sai tendit que Sakura commençait les soins

\- Oui, tu as raison. On devrait réunir un conseil pour le convaincre, lui répondit-elle

\- Ce soir au Yakini-Q, je ramène tout le monde. Charges toi de le faire venir.

\- Pas de problème.

Sasuke se sentait frustré. Personne ne le remarquait. Pourquoi ils étaient tous si attaché à cet imbécile ? Soudain, Sakura appuya fort sur ses côtes, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Sasuke. Ne crois pas être accepté. Il n'y a que Naruto pour t'accueillir chaleureusement après tout ce que tu as fait. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis plus la gentille fille naïve que tu as connu. Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, ou si tu trahis Naruto une nouvelle fois, je serai sans pitié. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à t'éclater.

Il n'en revenait pas, Sakura avait vraiment changé. Disparue la jeune fille amoureuse de lui qui le suivait partout. Disparue la Sakura faible qui ne pouvait rien faire par elle même. Son regard ne laissait aucun doute, elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution au moindre faux pas. Comme si rien n'était arrivé elle commença à le soigner.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard ..._

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, errant dans les rues du village sans but. Tout le monde le dévisageait, le regardait de travers. Bon, oui il avait voulu détruire le village, mais pas la peine de le regarder si méchamment. Le moral à zéro, il retourna dans l'appartement qu'on lui avait donné. Comme par hasard, il était devenu le voisin de cet abruti de Naruto. Arrivant chez lui, il remarqua que la porte de l'abruti était grande ouverte. Sans gêne, il entra dans le petit appartement. Naruto était assis par terre, les yeux fermés, en train de méditer. Surement en train de se disputer avec Kyûbi étant donné que du chakra suintait de tous ses pores. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Naruto. Subitement, son coeur se serra, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Sous une impulsion, il secoua Naruto, tentant de le ramener dans la réalité.

\- Naruto ! J'entre ! Si t'es à poil enfiles vite quelque chose sinon je t'ex-

Sakura s'était tue voyant Naruto pleurer, en transe, et Sasuke en train de le secouer. Sasuke la vit se diriger vers lui avec un sourire avant de lui mettre un coup de poing sur la tête.

\- AIE ! Putain Sakura pourquoi t'a fait ça ? hurla Sasuke

\- T'étais trop proche de lui, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

Avec stupeur, Sasuke vit la jeune femme allonger Naruto en vitesse et lui enlever son tee-shirt, tout en évitant au maximum de toucher sa peau. Il vit des brulures sur ses mains, surement dues au chakra de Kyûbi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il méchamment, énervé pour une quelconque raison

\- Je le réveille. Quand il est dans cet état il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Doucement, elle toqua le ventre de Naruto.

\- Kyûbi, laisse Naruto revenir. On a un plan pour qu'il accepte, on va tenir un conseil au Yakini-Q.

Une fois Naruto réveillé et habillé, sans aucun se douter de ce qui vantait d'arrivé, Sakura l'invita pour manger. Avec un sourire forcé, il accepta, trainant Sasuke avec eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à le suivre docilement ? Il n'avait rien à faire à se fichu conseil, et Sakura semblait d'accord avec lui étant donné le regard qu'elle faisait. Juste pour la contrarier, il se laissa entrainer et marcha à coté de Naruto.

\- Tu vas voir Sasuke, leur viande est encore meilleure qu'avant ! Je vais pouvoir manger à m'en faire éclater le ventre vu que Sakura m'invite !

\- Dans tes rêves, tu paies ta part baka-Naruto.

Voulant énerver la jeune fille, Sasuke commença à discuter avec l'abruti.

\- Je croyais que tu mangeais que des nouilles ...

\- Pas faux, en même temps celles d'Ichiraku sont excellentes. Mais on mange souvent au Yakini-Q pour tous se rassembler. On aurait dû inviter Sai et les autres, ça aurait été plus marrant !

\- Je ne pense pas, ils ne m'auraient pas accueilli avec le sourire, et ça aurait pourri l'ambiance, dit sournoisement Sasuke en regardant Sakura

\- Mais non, même s'ils ne le montrent pas, je suis sur qu'ils sont contents de ton retour. C'est juste qu'il leur faut du temps pour pardonner. Personne n'est parfait comme moi ! Ahahah !

\- Crétin. On est arrivé.

Sasuke suivit Naruto et Sakura. Quand l'abruti entra dans la salle réservée derrière Sakura il cria, heureux de voir tout le monde. Mais, quand Sasuke entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant. Ouais, ils cachaient bien leur joie. Tandis que Naruto détournait l'attention de tout le monde en tombant par terre, Sasuke en profita pour détailler les gens assis à table. Il y avait Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto, surpris

\- Je prends des vacances et je rends visite à mon ami.

\- Et ton poste de Kazekage ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai délégué les pouvoirs aux anciens pour une semaine. En cas de problème, ils savent comment me joindre rapidement. Bon, sinon, tu vas bien ? T'as une petite mine.

\- Rhaaa ... La chance ! J'aimerai être Hokage de suite ! Et moi je ne prendrai pas de vacances, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Personne ne releva le fait que Naruto n'avait pas répondu à la question de Gaara. Sasuke appris rapidement qui étaient les inconnus en face de lui : Temari et Kankuro, soeur et frère du Kazekage Gaara. D'ailleurs, il était surpris de voir qu'une forte amitié liait Naruto à Gaara. Ne s'étaient-ils pas battus sauvagement lors de l'examen des Chuunin ? D'ailleurs ce gamin était censé être mort puisque l'Akatsuki avait récupéré Ichibi. Le voir collé à Naruto le faisait trembler de rage, même s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Après le repas, la discussion tourna au vinaigre.

\- Naruto, dit Sakura, il faut qu'on te parle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ?

\- On a appris pour l'histoire avec Kyûbi, dit faiblement Hinata

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Ecoute nous Naruto, dit Shikamaru. Nous sommes tes amis, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- NON ! hurla le concerné

\- Alala ... Vous vous y être mal pris, déclara Kyûbi qui avait pris la place de Naruto. Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire facilement. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais cet idiot est têtu. Il s'inquiète plus pour ma fierté que pour sa vie.

Personne n'osait parler, mal à l'aise face à Kyûbi.

\- Oh gamin du sable, dit le renard, y'a que toi que j'apprécie un minimum ici. Ecoute moi bien, il ne va pas changer d'avis facilement. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de relations intimes avec quiconque tant que je serais en lui, cet idiot m'a répondu que c'était pas grave, il n'en aurais pas. Il veut pas que je me retrouve seul et sans défense.

\- Euh, Kyûbi, c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait ? demanda timidement Sakura

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs toi, Sasuke, espèce de petit con, ne le retouche jamais tu m'as compris ?

\- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, répondit-il en cachant sa peur

\- Je sais que tu as peur, alors joue pas au dur avec moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce gamin est à moi. Si tu le blesse t'es un homme mort.

\- J'en ai marre d'entendre toujours le même refrain. J'ai compris. De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre de cet abru-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde l'attaqua. Il ne pu même pas répliquer puisque Shikamaru et Choji l'avait immobilisé. Trois kunai étaient braqués sur lui : un sur son cou, un sur son coeur, et un sur son entrejambe. Merde, il aurait peut-être du la fermer.

\- Laissez-le, ordonna Gaara, si on se bat Naru sera triste. J'ai peut être une idée Kyûbi. Je pense que Naru a peur que tu l'abandonnes.

\- Tu as raison. Tu l'as bien cerné hein ?

\- Bah, on a vécu les mêmes choses. Et puis on est très intimes tous les trois, ne l'oublies pas. Donc, permets moi d'expliquer le fond de ma pensée sans t'énerver.

\- Hum ... Vas-y gamin du sable

\- Rassure le, même s'il ne va pas t'écouter. Il pense que chaque personne finit toujours par l'abandonner à cause du traitement qu'il a subi au village et des traumatismes qu'il garde en lui. Je te propose de lui faire une promesse.

\- Continu.

\- Promet lui de rester toujours avec lui. Une fois que tu aura ton propre corps, tu pourras vivre avec lui. Je pense qu'il ne refusera pas. Et il est presque certain que l'Hokage n'aura rien à redire. Tu lui servira de soutiens et de famille, ce qu'il n'a jamais eu.

\- Tu es sérieux petit ?

\- Oui. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un peu de ta faute s'il a toujours été seul ? Ichibi a fait la même chose avec moi, alors pas la peine de prendre cet air choqué.

Tout les ninjas étaient à cran. Le Kazekage avait vraiment du courage ou des envies suicidaires pour parler ainsi au démon renard. Même Sasuke était impressionné par l'attitude de Gaara, espérant que Kyûbi le détruise. Au moins, il y aurait un emmerdeur de moins. A la surprise générale, Kyûbi se mit à rire. Oui, à RIRE.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'aime autant ! Aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas tord.

\- Exact. Mais, je ne me sens plus coupable de la solitude du gamin, il m'a déjà pardonné. Si tu voulais me faire craquer en me prenant par les sentiments, c'est raté.

\- Je ne suis pas si idiot. Je sais très bien qu'il t'a pardonné, et surement même concernant la mort de ses parents. Après tout, il a un coeur pur qui sait pardonner.

Après une longue discussion, Kyûbi finit par accepter. Ensuite, il commença à se saouler pour que Naruto ne puisse pas défouler sa colère contre ses amis. L'ambiance redevint vite festive. Mais, Sasuke broyait du noir. La proximité entre l'abruti et "le gamin du sable" l'énervait prodigieusement. C'était quoi ce "Naru" ? Comment ça "très proches" ? Et pourquoi tout le monde le menaçait s'il s'en prenait à Naruto ? L'abruti était bien plus puissant qu'eux, et personne ne faisait le poids face à lui. De plus, s'il décidait de se battre avec Naruto, il serait surement lui aussi mal en point. Il avait remarqué pendant la guerre qu'ils étaient encore de force égale. Un fois que Naruto fut inconscient, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Gaara portait Naruto.

\- Je peux le faire, on est voisin. Rentre chez toi, dit froidement Sasuke

\- Chez moi ? Non. Il est convenu que je dorme chez Naru.

\- Va à l'hôtel.

\- Non. Temari dort chez Shikamaru, et Kankuro chez Kiba. Je vais pas rester seul. Un problème ?

\- Aucun.

* * *

 _Le lendemain ..._

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi, des visions choquantes troublant son esprit. Il entendit le réveil de son voisin sonner et se leva, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

\- Naru ... Réveil ... dis la voix endormi de Gaara

\- T'es le plus proche, éteins le ...

\- Non ... Je veux rester au lit contre toi ...

\- Pas possible ... J'ai un rendez vous avec l'équipe pour un test. Maintenant éteins ce réveil. T'avais qu'à dormir contre le mur si tu voulais pas que je te réveille.

Sasuke était pétrifié. Ils avaient dormi ensemble ? Des visions choquantes s'emparèrent de lui. Merde. Il allait faire un meurtre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, Sasuke vit la porte de son voisin s'ouvrir. Alors qu'il sortait, il vit Gaara retenir Naruto et lui faire un bisous sur la joue, à la limite de ses lèvres. Il claqua sa porte d'énervement.

\- Bonne journée Naru. On se voit ce soir !

\- Ouais ! Salut Sasuke, on fait le chemin ensemble ?

Enervé, il ne lui répondit même pas. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sai et Sakura les attendaient déjà.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Gaara ? demanda Sakura avec envie

\- Bah oui. Mais je me rappelle de rien et j'ai une gueule de bois horrible.

Sasuke fulminait. Sai se collait vraiment contre Naruto, et Sakura n'arrêtait pas de mentionner la saleté de Kazekage. Ils faisaient exprès ou quoi ?

Quand le Hokage arriva, Sasuke sentit le mauvais coup venir de loin.

\- Bon, vous être à l'heure, c'est bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez affronter vos amis. Pas de chance pour vous, même le Kazekage a tenu à participer, et donc je vous affronterai aussi.

\- M'en fou, dis Naruto, je vous ai déjà vaincu tous les deux.

\- Certes. Mais cette fois-ci vous allez devoir combattre avec des restrictions. Naruto, interdiction d'utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi. Sai, tu n'utilisera pas le Taijustsu. Sasuke, je vais sceller ton chakra. Et toi, Sakura, tu ne fais pas appel à ta marque, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Oh, et n'utilisaient pas les pouvoirs que vous avez gagné pendant la guerre. Vous m'avez comprise ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous avez 20 minutes devant vous pour aller dans la forêt et élaborer un plan, ensuite on vous attaquera. Rompez !

Une fois dans la forêt, l'équipe se regarda. Ils étaient dans la merde, et ils le savaient. Sakura pris les commandes.

\- J'ai un plan grâce auquel on pourrait s'en sortir vivant et même vaincre. On va se placer près de la falaise. Naruto, tu vas t'occuper des Kage. Sasuke, tu prends les combattants au corps à corps. Sai, tu te mettra en hauteur pour gérer les combattant à longue distance. Pendant ce temps, je soutiendrais tout le monde grâce à ma force et à mes compétences médicales. On essaie de rester grouper, n'allez pas plus loin d'un kilomètre de moi. Compris ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

Une fois les détails peaufinés, l'équipe se mis en place. Très vite, une cinquantaine de ninjas apparurent, et ils n'étaient pas faibles. Avec un soupir, Sakura vit la bataille commencer. Sasuke se défendait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte Lee et Hinata en même temps. Elle cria "oiseau" avant de frapper de toutes ses forces le sol. Au même moment un oiseau d'encre souleva Sasuke dans les airs avant de le laisser tomber pour qu'il assomme les deux ninjas. Sai était mal, tentant d'échapper à l'éventail de Temari et aux armes de Tenten. Heureusement pour lui, Sakura et Sasuke attaquèrent au corps à corps les deux femmes, lui donnant la possibilité de donner vie à un tigre. Il avertit ses compagnons qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Ne restait que Naruto et les Kage. Alors que Tsunade essayait de le frapper, Gaara l'attaquait avec du sable. Il était complètement dominé. Soudain, il assomma le Kazekage. Ne restait que Tsunade. Elle se retrouva vite encerclé par les 4 membres de l'équipe et déclara forfait. Ils avaient réussit ! Avec joie, ils décidèrent de fêter leur victoire chez Ichiraku. Sasuke ne voulait pas les suivre, mais après avoir reçu un coup de Sakura il se ravisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Two shot :

Les désirs de l'équipe 7

* * *

Deuxième partie

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard ..._

Sasuke observait Naruto dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il avait pris sa décision et allait se séparer de Kyûbi. L'opération eu lieu dans une barrière, à l'écart de la ville. Les 5 Kage étaient présents, ainsi que la Team Kakashi. L'opération fut longue et douloureuse d'après les cris de douleur que poussait Naruto. Après 10 heures de souffrance, Naruto s'évanouit avec un petit renard endormi dans ses bras. Sasuke avait cru devenir fou face à la souffrance de l'abruti. Heureusement que Kakashi avait réussit à empêcher Sai, Sakura et Sasuke d'intervenir, parce que les trois jeunes avaient tout tenté pour ouvrir la barrière. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôpital, Kakashi ayant déployé toute sa force pour les retenir.

Sasuke était dans un lit, attendant en silence que Naruto se réveille. Sakura ne tenait pas en place, et avait fini attachée à son lit. Sai, quant à lui, restait immobile, le regard posé sur son ami. Après trois longs jours d'attente, Tsunade convoqua l'équipe pour leur annoncer le réveil de Naruto. Cependant, elle leur défendit de lui rendre visite. Mais, malgré toute son autorité, les trois ninja se retrouvèrent devant l'hôpital la nuit même. Sasuke était surpris de voir Sakura et Sai, et surtout très gêné qu'ils l'aient vu. Avec un air détaché, il marcha vers eux.

\- Il y a des gardes à tous les étages. D'après mon sharingan, ce sont tous des ninjas de haut niveau. On fait comment pour entrer ?

Avec un craquement sonore, Sakura annonça qu'ils passeraient en force pour faire diversion, puis qu'ils iraient discrètement voir Naruto quand les gardes les auraient remis dehors. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par 20 ninjas au deuxième étage. Rouspétant, les trois jeunes repartirent. Mais, une fois dehors, ils se glissèrent en catimini jusque devant la porte de Naruto. Avec stupeur, ils l'entendirent pleurer. Que se passait-il donc ?

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir, dit la voix de Tsunade dans leur dos.

Pris sur le fait, ils n'osaient pas bouger, redoutant la punition du Hokage. Avec un soupir, elle les autorisa à revenir le lendemain dans l'après midi. Dépités, ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends pleurer, dit Sai

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne le fait jamais devant nous, soupira Sakura

Sasuke ne disait rien. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Les deux débiles insinuaient que Naruto pleurait souvent en cachette. Pourquoi ils n'allaient pas le réconforter ? N'étaient-ils pas ses soit disant amis ? Et pourquoi Naruto pleurait d'abord ? Avec un soupir, il rentra chez lui et se promit de découvrir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Le lendemain, quand il entra dans la chambre de Naruto, Sai et Sakura étaient déjà là. Il les vit rigoler, et se dit qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Sai s'il n'avait pas suivi Orochimaru. Il s'approcha du lit.

\- Yo, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Naruto

Avant même d'entendre une réponse, une forme étrange se jeta sur lui et le mordit fort.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit une petite voix.

Reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua que Kyûbi était minuscule et surtout très mignon. Adieu la grande terreur de démon renard. Face à lui se trouvait un bébé renard à neuf queues. Ne pouvant se retenir, il éclata de rire, suivi par Sakura et Sai qui devaient se retenir depuis leur arrivée.

\- Je vous interdis de rire bande de minus ! cria la petite voix fluette du renard.

Plus il criait après eux, plus leur fou rire augmentait. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se joignit à eux et le renard partit bouder dans son coin.

\- Bon dieu, ça fait du bien de rire, dit Naruto en essuyant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux

\- Ouuh, j'ai mal aux abdos, dis Sai en rigolant encore

\- On est désolés Kyûbi, ne boude pas, déclara Sakura en réprimant un sourire

\- Je m'appelle pas Kyûbi, dit l'intéressé en boudant encore

\- Oui, il a raison. Laissez moi vous présenter Kurama. Il va vivre avec moi à partir de maintenant, alors traitez le avec respect, expliqua Naruto d'un air triste

Sasuke aida Naruto à rentrer chez lui après que ce dernier ait réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de Tsunade pour sortir de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il le soutenait, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto avait maigri, beaucoup. Il se sentit triste tout à coup.

\- Je viendrai te faire à manger ce soir. T'as maigri, et les ramens ne constituent pas une alimentation équilibrée.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, mais bon, viens si tu veux.

Alors qu'il préparait à manger chez Naruto, Sakura entra dans l'appartement. Il la vit le regarder, complètement choquée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à te voir ici. Je vais voir Naruto. Il est au lit ?

\- Ouais.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, Sakura s'étant incrustée, Sai arriva. Après avoir serré Naruto dans ses bras, il s'assis et commença à manger. Sasuke se sentait mal. Que faisaient ces deux débiles ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Ecoutant la conversation, il appris beaucoup de chose. Naruto était très apprécier au village, et très aimé. Il avait reçu divers confessions de filles et de garçons. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais accepté de se lier avec quelqu'un. Sasuke espérait secrètement que c'était par envie et non à cause de la présence d'un renard que Naruto avait toujours refusé.

\- Maintenant que Kurama est sorti, tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un, dis malicieusement Sakura

\- Mmmh.

\- Hinata peut être ? Je sais qu'elle est folle de toi et qu'elle te l'as avoué plusieurs fois !

\- Non. Je l'aime comme une amie. Une précieuse amie, mais une amie.

\- Alors Gaara ? Je sais que vous êtes très proches, et selon lui "très intimes" ...

\- Mmh.

\- Je prends ça comme un oui ?

\- Non. Gaara et moi on est pas comme ça, même si je sais qu'il aimerait bien. Mais je lui ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, et on est tombé sur un accord.

\- Un accord ? Quel genre d'accord ?

\- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas Sakura, respecte un peu mon intimité s'il te plait.

Sasuke était choqué. Depuis quand Naruto rembarrait ainsi Sakura? De ce qu'il savait, il avait toujours été fou amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient gosse. Et pourquoi il ne voulait pas répondre ? Lui aussi voulait savoir !

\- Tu peux nous le dire Naruto, on est tes meilleurs amis après tout, dis Sai

Meilleurs amis ? Merde. Cet enfoiré avait complètement pris sa place dans l'équipe ! Sasuke voulait le tuer, mais la réponse de Naruto l'intéressait au plus haut point, alors il se retint.

\- Je sais pas ... Vous promettez de rien dire ? Et pas une seule allusion à ce que je vais vous dire plus tard ok ?

\- Promis !

\- D'accord. On est des sorte de sexfriends jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tombe amoureux de quelqu'un. La présence de Kurama ne le dérange pas, et Kurama l'aime bien. Alors quand il m'a proposé ça, bah j'ai accepté. Contents ?

Sakura murmura un léger "oh mon dieu" en saignant du nez, alors que Sai chuchota "pourquoi pas moi?". Sasuke ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus. Son cerveau s'était complètement arrêté. Naruto avec cet avorton du sable ? Sexfriends ? Mon dieu, il avait l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté de battre.

\- Et sinon, demanda Sakura qui s'était repris, niveau fille ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors tu es ... ?

\- Apparemment. Mais bon, c'est courant de nos jours. La preuve il y a Kakashi et Iruka, Kankuro et Kiba, ... Oups. Je devais pas le dire. Meeeerde.

\- Kakashi et Iruka ? Kankuro et Kiba ? demanda Sakura avant de s'effondrer à cause d'une hémorragie nasale importante.

\- Sai, aide moi à porter Sakura jusqu'au canapé. Sai ?

Ce dernier était évanoui, en répétant sans cesse "pourquoi pas moi ?". Avec un soupir, Naruto souleva ses amis et les mis dans son lit.

\- Sasuke, toi aussi tu vas t'évanouir ?

\- ...

\- Sakura je comprend, elle est à fond dans ses fantasme. Sai lui il se demande bien pourquoi personne ne l'a encore choisi. Toi par contre ... Pourquoi t'es si choqué ?

\- Je ...

\- Tu ?

Impossible de parler. Sasuke n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était jaloux, qu'il voulait prendre la place de Gaara ? Se giflant mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée, Sasuke se repris en main. Mais, il était resté un bon moment dans ses pensées apparemment puisque la table était débarrassée, et la vaisselle faite. Il chercha Naruto du regard quand il entendit couler l'eau. Il devait surement prendre une douche. Hésitant entre partir ou attendre, il vit sortir Naruto de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'une petite serviette. Oh bordel ! Rien qu'à voir le corps si bien dessiné de Naruto, il eut une érection. Le visage rouge, il observait les gouttes perler sur ses jambes fines et musclées, imaginant ces mêmes jambes enroulées autour de lui. Soudain, Kurama lui sauta sur le visage, l'étouffant presque au passage.

\- Mais ça va pas sale bête ? cria-t-il

\- Je te retourne la question. C'était quoi ce regard lubrique là ? Fais gaffe à toi, la prochaine fois je t'étouffe ou j'appelle Gaara.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Sasuke alla chez lui sans un mot. Alors qu'il dormait, une heure plus tard, il entendait Sai pleurer et Sakura rire alors que Naruto hurlait pour que les deux débiles rentrent chez eux. Intrigué, il alla voir le pourquoi du raffut. Sai tenait Naruto par les jambes, pleurant, demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas prendre la place de Gaara. Sakura était morte de rire, une bouteille de saké dans la main. Naruto hurlait que Sai ne l'intéressait pas et que Sakura était une perverse. Devant cette scène, il resta stoïque. Mais que se passait-il ? Même Kurama était bizarre, assis sur la tête à Naruto et demandant des caresses. Puis, Sasuke aperçu une vingtaine de bouteilles de saké vides. Il fouilla le sac à Sakura et prit son portable. Il appela Ino pour qu'elle vienne récupérer Sakura, et Shino pour Sai. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils restèrent eux aussi complètement ahuri devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Sai se déshabillait en poursuivant Naruto, Sakura demandait à voir une scène de sexe entre eux, Naruto demandait de l'aide en courant, et Sasuke essayait d'attraper Sai avec ses vêtements dans les mains. Après avoir gravé cette scène dans leur mémoire pour tourmenter leurs amis plus tard, Ino et Shino aidèrent Sasuke. Mais même à trois, dans le petit appartement de Naruto, ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter les saoulards. Au final, toute la bande se retrouva chez Naruto à essayer de calmer les trois ivrognes. Naruto se cachait derrière Choji et Shikamaru, les suppliant en pleurs de l'aider. Sakura racontait des choses à Ino et Hinata, et vu leur têtes elle tenait des propos très très salaces. Shino, Kiba, Lee, et Sasuke rhabillait Sai en le maintenant au sol pour éviter qu'il ne saute sur Naruto. Tenten caressait Kurama, ce dernier ronronnant de plaisir. Après une heure de bataille, les ivrognes dormaient. Soudain, un énorme fou rire éclata, surtout quand Tenten montra la vidéo et les photos qu'elle avait prises. Leurs amis n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Enfin, tout le monde rentra chez soi et Sasuke se retrouva seul avec Naruto. Il avait été rassuré en voyant à quel point il avait repoussé Sai. Mais, en même temps, il était terrorisé à l'idée que Gaara puisse être spécial aux yeux de Naruto. Regardant l'objet de ses pensées dormir, il finit par s'avouer ses sentiments. Il était tombé amoureux de l'abruti, et ce depuis surement longtemps. En gros, il était dans la merde.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard ..._

Petit à petit, Sasuke s'était intégré à l'équipe. Il appréciait les moments passés en leur compagnie. Même le "conseil" s'était relâché en sa présence. Souvent ils se retrouvaient à boire tous ensemble riant des déboires de l'équipe 7. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois Sai tentait de sauter sur Naruto qui se cachait derrière Sasuke, et ce dernier finissait par assommer le violeur alors que Sakura racontait ses fantasmes délirants.

Sasuke était satisfait. Naruto avait arrêté sa relation avec Gaara, même s'ils restaient toujours trop proches à son goût. De plus, il avait réussi à se rapprocher beaucoup de Naruto. Quand ils étaient en missions, il dormait entre Naruto et Sai, le premier appuyé sur lui et le second boudant dans son coin. Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura avait découvert son petit manège et s'amusait à le taquiner.

Un soir, une pyjama party fut organisé dans la résidence de vacances des Hyuga afin de célébrer des vacances bien méritées. Un grand hangar servait de chambre commune.

\- Je refuse de dormir à coté de Sai ! S'il boit un peu d'alcool, il va encore essayer de me sauter dessus, avait déclaré Naruto provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Au final, chacun trouva sa place, et la fête commença. Après quelques bouteilles, Ino proposa de jouer à un jeu, "Action ou Vérité".

\- Je commence, décida Sakura. Shikamaru, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tu es amoureux de Temari ?

\- Oui.

\- A ton tour Sai, dit il

\- Action, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre avec vérité.

\- Mets la robe d'Hinata.

Après plusieurs tours dans la bonne humeur, Ino désigna Sasuke qui choisit vérité.

\- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, dit-il simplement

\- QUI ?

\- Tu demanderas au prochain tour.

Puis, Sakura choisit Naruto.

\- J'hésite ... Allez, vérité !

\- C'est parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu as mis fin à ta relation avec tu-sais-qui ?

\- Bien formulé. Ouais. Mais tu-sais-qui a aussi trouvé chaussure à son pied, alors personne ne souffre.

Après plusieurs tours, la plupart des jeunes ronflaient, complètement ivres. Ne restaient que Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, et Ino.

\- Sasuke ? demanda Ino

\- Action, je veux pas te dire de qui je suis amoureux.

\- Radin, tu vas me le payer. Embrasses langoureusement Naruto.

Trop heureux pour refuser, il s'exécuta. Alors qu'il pensait que Naruto resterait figé, celui ci pris part activement au baiser. Ino et Sakura tremblaient en regardant le baiser torride que s'échangeaient les deux hommes, et finalement Ino s'évanouit.

\- A mon tour. Sakura à toi, dis Sasuke.

\- Action ?

\- Bois deux bouteilles d'un trait.

Elle le fit et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Enfin seuls se dit Sasuke. Naruto le regardait avec des yeux scrutateurs.

\- Action ou vérité Sasuke ?

\- Action

\- Déshabilles toi et restes en caleçon.

\- Voilà. A toi.

\- Action.

\- Mets toi en caleçon de manière sexy.

Jamais il n'aurait du demander ça. Avec un sourire en coin, Naruto avança à quatre pattes vers lui et s'assis sur son bassin. Rien que cette position donnait envie à Sasuke, et son sexe se durcit. Naruto allait forcément s'en rendre compte, mais il ne dit rien. Ayant fini son numéro, il alla se remettre à sa place.

\- A toi.

\- Vérité.

\- Qui aimes-tu ? demanda soudain Naruto

\- Une autre question s'il te pait, sois sympa.

\- Très bien. Fille ou garçon ?

\- Garçon, répondit Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

Les questions et les gages continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit dur comme la pierre. Finalement, Naruto cessa le jeu et partit prendre un bain dans la source naturelle près de la maison. Seul, Sasuke réfléchissait. Naruto l'avait-il vraiment allumé ou était-ce son imagination ? Voulant vérifier par lui même, il le rejoignit. Alors qu'il sortait, Sakura se leva et lui souhaita bonne chance. La coquine, elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Il lui ferait payer plus tard.

Lorsqu'il vit Naruto, Sasuke faillit jouir sur place. Complètement nu, dans l'eau claire, il avait la tête penchée en arrière. C'était comme une invitation pour admirer son corps parfait modelé par les entrainements. Sasuke en profita, détaillant les jambes, le torse puis le cou de Naruto. Soudain, celui ci planta son regard dans le sien, essayant visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Sans un mot, Sasuke entra dans la source, nu, révélant son érection immense. Il vit un petit sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres tentante de l'homme qui le détaillait. Silencieusement, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, s'arrêtant tout près.

\- Tu vas pas le faire hein ? demanda Naruto en brisant le silence

\- Le faire ?

\- Joue pas à l'innocent avec moi. Soit tu le fais, soit tu te barres. Choisis.

Comprenant enfin le sens des mots de Naruto, Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il s'écarta de lui, il vit ses yeux briller de luxure. Le message était clair. Ils avaient tous les deux un besoin à assouvir, un besoin très pressant. Lentement, Naruto échangea de place avec lui, et il se retrouva assis contre la paroi en pierre de la source. Puis, il vit Naruto s'assoir sur lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Quand sa langue vint jouer avec la sienne, il ne pu retenir un gémissement. Naruto commença à sucer sa lèvre inférieur, bougeant son bassin au même rythme. De ce fait, leurs sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre de plus en plus vite à mesure que Naruto accélérait ses sucements. Pendant tout ce temps, il sentait des mains le caresser, l'effleurer, l'exciter. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

\- Arr- Arrêtes ... Je vais pas ... pas tenir ...

Sasuke ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Habituellement froide, elle était douce et sensuelle.

\- Ce serait dommage de finir comme ça, hein, Sa-su-ke ? chuchota Naruto à son oreille

Il ne put pas se retenir, et jouit en gémissant. Il vit que Naruto l'observait avec un air déçu. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il le retint contre lui et l'embrassa. A bout de souffle, il s'attaqua à son cou, laissant des marques rouges sur son passage. Plus il descendait, plus Naruto haletait. Il le mit debout, et lentement commença à frotter son visage contre sa verge tendue. Il sentait le sexe de Naruto qui tremblait, et le prit en bouche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre du plaisir à sucer un homme. Et pourtant ... Les gémissements de Naruto le rendaient de nouveau dur. Quand il sentit son amant arriver à sa limite, il se prépara pour avaler chaque goutte de sa semence. Plus l'extase approchait, plus il sentait Naruto faiblir et finit par le maintenir debout par la force. Enfin, il sentit un liquide gicler au fond de sa gorge. Pour faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, il lécha son sexe minutieusement, puis attira Naruto contre lui. Ce dernier se laissait faire, paraissant n'avoir plus aucune force. Sasuke profitait de la sensation du corps de Naruto contre lui en attendant que son amant retombe sur terre. Enfin, il le sentit bouger. Naruto caressait doucement son sexe, le durcissant un peu plus. Quand il fut satisfait, il s'empala d'un coup sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et poussa un cri de jouissance pure. Heureusement, il se retint d'éjaculer. Lentement, il sentit Naruto monter et descendre le long de son sexe. Mais il voulait plus, tellement plus! Il se leva, portant Naruto toujours empalé sur lui, et l'allongea sous un arbre. Il prit les choses en main et entama des va et viens de plus en plus forts et rapides tout en embrassant son amants. Celui ci gémissait sans s'arrêter, n'arrivant même plus à embrasser Sasuke correctement. Il l'observa en ralentissant. Adorable. Les joues rouges, les yeux voilés par le désir, sa bouche entrouverte ...

\- Sasuke ... Plus ... susurra Naruto

Il perdit pied, après trois coups de reins brutaux, Sasuke jouit violemment. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fini, et il le comprit quand il sentit que Naruto était toujours dur. Quelle endurance ! Tout à coup, il se retrouva contre le sol, Naruto au dessus de lui. Il lui présenta ses doigts, et sans réfléchir, Sasuke les lécha langoureusement. Alors que Naruto l'embrassait, il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Quand il se détendit, le doigt commença à remuer, puis fut rejoins par un deuxième. Alors, un des doigts effleura un point sensible, et Sasuke ne put retenir un cri. Il sentit un troisième doigt entrer, et il perdit toute pensée raisonnable.

\- Maintenant ... Prends moi ... Naruto ...

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'inséra lentement en lui. Sans même qu'il eu besoin de le demander, Naruto bougea en lui, et Sasuke gémit de plus en plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Quand Naruto accéléra, Sasuke le sentit aller plus profondément, pour finalement toucher le bon endroit. Une fois l'endroit localisé, Naruto accéléra encore plus. Sasuke hurlait de plaisir, ayant l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant ce que lui faisait Naruto était bon. Avec surprise, il se sentit jouir une fois, deux fois, puis trois avant que son amant ne déverse sa semence en lui. Il n'avait plus de force, mais il s'en fichait. Il était sur un petit nuage, le plaisir n'étant toujours pas descendu. Sasuke sentit Naruto le soulever sans effort pour aller dans la source. Puis, sans un mot, le laver tendrement. Enfin, il commença à pouvoir bouger de nouveau.

\- Naruto ...

\- Oui ? C'est pour une réclamation ? demanda son amant avec un sourire

\- Oh non !

\- Alors ?

\- Je t'aime

Alors que Naruto l'embrassait, il l'entendit dire "moi aussi". Soudain, il le senti se crisper.

\- Satisfaite ? demanda-t-il

Il vit Sakura se relever, complètement rouge, puis s'avancer vers eux et entrer dans la source totalement nue.

\- Totalement. Je crois que je veux devenir un homme ...

\- Arrête tes conneries. Une seule remarque et je te tue t'as compris ?

En riant, elle s'approcha d'eux pour leur faire un câlin. La scène était ... étrange. Sasuke nu, dans les bras de Naruto, lui aussi nu. Et Sakura leur faisant un câlin, nue également.

\- Vous devriez vous séparer, je penses qu'ils arrivent.

Elle avait raison. A peine séparés, ils entendit plusieurs personnes courir vers eux pour sauter dans la source. Ils étaient tous là, mais en maillot. Soudain, ils les fixèrent.

\- Bain de minuit ? demanda timidement Hinata

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sakura

Tout le monde se mit à poil dans un immense fou rire.

\- Au fait Sasuke, commença Ino

\- Oui ?

\- Qui t'as fait ces suçons ?

\- Euh ...

\- Et toi Naruto, continua Tenten, c'est étrange que tu en ai aussi non ?

Soudain, Sakura fit une hémoragie nasale, leur évitant ainsi de répondre. Elle fut suivi de près par Hinata et Ino qui avait tout compris. Tenten était figée, totalement, son esprit s'échappant de son corps. Tous les garçon s'affolaient, ne sachant que faire de leurs amies nues évanouies. Avec un rictus sadique, Sasuke vit Naruto se lever puis frapper sur la tête des filles évanouies.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos fantasmes ? Sakura tu devrais t'intéresser au yuri, je suis sur que tu aimerai ...

En voyant la mine totalement rouge de Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten la plupart des garçons s'évanouirent. Oui, elles connaissaient et avaient surement déjà tenté le fameux yuri.

\- Voilà, maintenant on est à égalité, déclara Naruto en partant.


End file.
